Eternal
by xroce
Summary: I think this story is starting to get good. Chapter 2 is up... Please Review
1. Prologue

I do not own Ben Tennyson, Gwen, or Grandpa Max. The only thing I own is the made-up characters I have

I'm Xroce. This isn't my first fanfic I wrote the story Link Phantom: A New Phantom after Danny Phantom- though I haven't finished it I will get around to it

The setting of This Ben 10 fic may change settings now and then.

_Words in italics-_ stressed words, thinking, sound effects, or non-English words

WORDS IN ALL CAPS- loud yelling

--- the three dashes means I'm starting somewhere else

This Prologue is nothing but an extended introduction of the fight in space over the omnitrix so its basically an intro duction… REVIEWS PLEASE

Introduction-Prologue

A fight broke out in the midst of another galaxy. An alien prince is being chased by a Zubla Warrior ship. "We've been hit sire" said a yellowish green creature sitting at the controls followed by other creatures. The creatures eyes where fixed on a tall purple almost creature sitting in a chair on the top base.

"How bad was the impact"the prince asked his voice shaky from the fear of being caught

"56 sire" said a chubby blue creature with eyes on his head with tw stalks

"Keep going we can nt let them catch us" The Prince finished

In the Prince's lap sat a small box no bigger then a little girl's ballerina box. Inside the box was the source of all the trouble going on. This watch was known and wanted throughout the universe. Many times the prnce had met near death trying to protect it.

---

_Have you caught them yet _asked a deep-voiced creature in a long cone shaped glass case. "No but where on their tail and their shields are broken so we our free to attack them"

_Good… That device must be mine and I will destroy anyone that gets in my way _added the creature. This creature was known as a Doomser or bounty hunter. He lost his ability to talk so he trained his mind to think speak to certain aliens.

"We are launching another attack" the sharp-clawed creature said "ready the cannon"

"Yes sir" could be heard towards the middle of the ship through the floor base

_Fire _

_---_

The Prince just could not shake them no matter what he did

"They have locked us sire and are firing a canno at us" the pitch- black creature stting behind the Prince at the computer said

The prince was thinking of what they could do. He was beginning to suggest they just give up when the yellowish green creatured pointed out

"Black vortex just up ahead" it said

The Prince was thinking of a plan then said "go… go through it they won't dare follow"

Just as he fnished saying that the cannon hit the ship "90 damage sire" the chubby blue creature said

"Go through now while you have time" the Prince said

Suddenly without filling anything almost as though time had sopped they where sucked into the vortex

---

"Oh no they went into the swirling vortex of nothingness" a small pink creature around the size of a nickel said with its high pitched voice

_They thought we wouldn't follow them…. They thought they could get away… well not today. FOLLOW THEM!_

_---_

Finally they could feel themselves again, time replayed itself, and the Prince found himself in another galaxy none like his own

_So that's what its like on the other side of the swirling vortex f death. No wonder we never saw people come back. _The Prince thought

"We made it sire… now what they won't dare enter"

The Prince thought for a moment then said "lets admire our new gala-"

The prince was cut off by a loud explosion and their ship vibrating violently

"100 damage sire we have only 5 power left"

All around the ship lights was turning off and the engine stopped the only light left was by the cannon

"I guess we've underestimated our enemy… but we can't let them get to the device we must launch onto another planet with what little power we have"

The Prrince raised up out of his chair making himself look taller then he did in the chair. He eased slowly to the launch cycle and opened the door, put a device in from out of the box , and closed it. Then pressed the dial next to it to launch it

"My fellow team mates I want to say what a honor it has been to be with you on this voyage but I know we can go on no longer so lets surrender"

The ship suddenly jerked to a last stop and stayed there

---

_Excellent we have them right where we want them_

The other ship began to slowdown as it reared up on the Prince's ship. A hatch opened so that both could walk between ships. The prince and his team walked aboad the Bounty Hunters ship and all of his team put up a fight but soon was overthrown by the Bounty Hunters men

_Give me the device_

The prince held on to the box but a rainbow colored alien took it and opened it

"Empty" it said

_What have you done with the device…_


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 1- The Arrival

"Its got me" A huge red beast with four arms wearing what looked like spandex the color of black towards the bottom to show the pants and the sleeves, and white as the shirt. He was lifted up into the sky and thrown against the wall next to the Houston's Zoo. The creature he was fighting a blue droid that had wires all down its back and looked almost as though it was robot but not of this time. It was too high-tech to be of this time of 2006.

"Give me the watch" It said in a mechanical voice. He reached for the dial on the four armed creature's shirt.

"No" the four armed creature said and picked the droid up with his top left hand and began to punch it with his bottom left hand and both right hands.

The droid began to crumble into many pieces. The four armed creature dusted himself off and turned away to head towards a girl that looked around the age of fourteen and an old man around his fifties.

"Piece of cake" the creature said laughing "he tried to take my-"

The creature was cut off by the sound of metal scraping the ground.

"Let me guess its reconstructing itself" The creature said. Then he turned to see the robot half way back together. But for some reason it looked different. The Droid changed from blue to white. It was larger and it was magnetizing everything metal to it.

"This just isn't your day is it Ben" The girl teased. Just then a beeping sound could be heard and on the creature's shirt came a bright red flash. And when the light faded in its place stood a young kid.

"Ah man this is really a bad day" both the girl and the boy said at the same time.

The droid finished reconstructing itself and was huge. Where its arms used to be now had sharp razor blades which glistened in the sun. The blades began to spin very fast making it look as though there was nothing to be seen, but sound of blades told you they where still there.

The boy was fidgeting with the watch on his arm repeating the words "Activate" under his voice. So he didn't see the droid coming towards him.

"Ben look out" came the sound of the old man and when Ben looked up all he saw was blurriness because the girl jumped up and pushed the boy out of the way.

"Eww girl coodies" The boy that's name Ben said

"What I just saved your life and that's all you have to say for yourself… see if I ever help you again" the girl said getting up and dusting herself off..

The droid was inches from their face when a kick came from behind it sending the droid into the lion's cage door. To both the girl and Ben's happiness they saw the old man getting up off the ground. "Come on you two we have to leave before we get hurt" He said reaching up his hands toward them to grab so he could help them up.

"Ever since you got that stupid watch Ben your like a magnet for the supernatural" the girl said

"Well I didn't ask to have this watch Gwen… you know what I think your just jealous" Ben laughed as the ran to an RV that was the only car parked in the parking lot at the Zoo.

Gwen looked back to see if the droid was chasing them. The turned back around and was shouting

"Grandpa, Grandpa hurry up and unlock the door."

Both Ben and Gwen could hear the click of all the doors on the RV being unlocked.

On Ben's watch there was a beeping sound so he looked down and saw his watch flashing green.

"You guys go on without me and time for me and Metal head to finish this once and for all." There was a click as Ben took his right hand, put it on the watch, and pressed a button. A circle on the watch popped up to show a dial. He began to change the dial form different kinds of pictures until he got to the one he was looking for. He pressed down the button and there was a bright blinding light. So the Grandpa and Gwen couldn't see what was happening to Ben and which thing he chose from his watch. After the light slowly faded away there stood in the place of Ben a liquid metallic creature not of this world on its back all the way to its arms and down its legs was green with yellow stripes. On its front was all white with the device that used to be on Ben's arm on its chest.

"Good choice Ben Upgrade can beat that droid" shouted Ben's Grandpa as he jumped in the air laughing

"Lets see that droid beat us now." Shouted Gwen in a teasing voice from inside the RV

Upgrade slid across the ground as though it was water and headed towards the droid. Upgrade slid up the droids legs, fusing itself with the droid. The droid could not control itself anymore as Upgrade began to take over itself whole body. Control all its movements and controlling its brain. Soon the droid lost all its control and its brain was blank no longer in its power.

From inside of the droid Ben's voice was heard "This droid may not be of this time but I am more high-tech then him o I'm looking over its history from inside its head and the reason its here is because of a alien named Zero that is a bounty-hunter"

Upgrade slid out from the droids body and back onto the ground.

"Upgrade is so cool" Upgrade said in Ben's voice "Oh And we have nothing to worry about the droid lost all of its controls and I erased its brain so it won't be coming after us no more so where are we off to now Grandpa Max" Upgrade said

"We have better bring that droid with us so that it doesn't bring attention towards itself…"

Upgrade went back into the droid and made it walk to the Rv and into it.

---

"Sire how are we to ever get out of this Dungeon" said one of the Prince's helpers

"I do not know but from what I overheard one of his helpers saying to each other they sent a droid to retrieve the watch" The Prince said in a sad voice "All that work trying to protect the watch when all they have to do is go to that planet that it landed on and retrieve it"

"Don't worry sire we will help to get you out of this and make sure they do not get the watch and use it" said another one of his helpers in the next cell

"Thank you all"

---

An hour later the droid was stripped of all its pieces and dumped into the city "Garbage Dump." Ben was back to himself from Upgrade. Grandpa Max was just cruising the road.

At the moment in the back of the RV Ben and Gwen where bickering over who should get the last Big Mac considering for the first time this summer they had finally got fast food.

"- no it should be mine!" Ben shouted

"- no it should be mine!" Gwen shouted back

"mine!"

"mine!"

Grandpa Max pulled over the RV to the side of the road and said in a calm voice as he turned the radio down

"Ben, Gwen why don't you two just cut the burger down the middle and split it"

"No Grandpa Ben should know he is s'pose to be a gentleman and give his piece to the young lady" Gwen snapped

"Well in my opinion I sort of got confused which gender you was" Ben snorted "I mean sometimes your acting like a girl and other times well you act like a boy"

"Why you little-" Gwen shouted jumping up and pushing Ben down on the ground

Grandpa Max unbuckled his seat belt and rushed to the back of the RV to stop the two of them from fighting.

"Ok since you two can't settle this the right way I guess I will just eat the burgrer and that will be the end of it" Grandpa Max stated

"No" They both shouted at the same time. But it was already too late Grandpa Max had already snatched the paper from off the burger and took a big bite out of it

"Now next time you two would-" He didn't finish his statement because Ben and Gwen where fighting again

"You see what you made him do… if only you would have gave to me…you snot-nosed brat" Gwen snapped

"Well I was not giving the whole thing a coodie nerd like you" Ben Snapped back

"This is going to be a long summer" Grandpa Max said under his breath and went back to the controls of the RV and headed back onto the road.

---

_Has the Droid returned yet with my watch _asked Zero as he watched his assistant pacing

"No… but it should be back by now what is taking it so long… it should be on that planet that is third rock from the sun and no creature should have it because I did a scan and there are no alien life forms there just humans…. And humans I found out are too stupid to realize a watch of that much importance" The assistant said

_Well you go and retrieve the watch and the droid. And I will give you 23hrs to get a team ready to be launched to the planet that is third rock from the sun_

_---_

Ben was sitting by the window looking at the rode when something caught site of his eye. A bright aura of different colors could be seen over a neighborhood.

"Gwen look" Ben whispered to Gwen as he pointed at the outside of the window.

"What dweeb- " she asked as she looked up from her computer and saw the site of the aura "hold on that isn't s'pose to be there I read back in sixth grade that an aura is s'pose to be in Alaska… do you think" she dropped her voice and finished "its an alien"

"I don't know but we don't want to draw attention to it towards us" Ben finished

"Grandpa Max look to your left" Gwen said

He turns his head to the left and see the colorful substance that was in the sky "Well I guess we have a change in schedule" he said turning the car towards the next exit.

---

"I have sent some of my power down to find the watch and if someone has it I will be able to trace it" The Prince said "and I will communicate with them"

Soon the aura began to change forms and became the same device that looked like Ben's watch and dropped into the neighborhood where it was floating over.

"Hey it's gone…" Ben shouted pointing at the window

Grandpa Max pulled over the RV and Ben opened the door and jumped out already changing his watch from the choices he had then pressed it down when he found what he was looking for.

There was a bright light and instead of Ben standing there their in his place stood a creature with a mask over its face and wheels on its feet. It had these long pincers instead of hands and it looked like a dinosaur with what looked like green and blue as the body.

"Where are you going Ben and why did you choose XLR8-" Grandpa Max asked but it was too late because XLR8 had already taken off running really fast. Running faster then any creature on this earth.

"I wonder if he's going to check out that thing we saw in the sky" Gwen said looking out from the dust where Ben used to be.

---

"What is that Travaughn" asked a young black girl around the age of 10 to her brother who was looking at the device on the ground that fell on the ground.

"I don't know but lets find out" he said reaching his left hand out to pick it up but soon it opened up and attached itself on his arm

"Ahh get it off" he shouted jumping up and down shaking his arm. He pressed a button on it and the circle in the middle popped up revealing the outline of the prince from the ship in space.

"What is that" he sister said beginning to panic

Travaughn pressed the button down now wanting to bother it or damage it in anyway, but he activated it and there was a bright blinding light and in the place of Travaughn stood the exact replica of the Prince.

"Susie whats happening to me" Travaughn asked

"I don't know but Imma go and get help" Susie said

"No if anyone sees me like this there going to call the S.W.A.T Team and besides where in the Hood so this is really going to draw attention" Travaughn finished

---

XLR8 saw the bright light and was already heading towards it.

"Just a little bit further" XLR8 said as he heard the beeping from his watch come and he looked down to see it was flashing red.

"Yes made it" XLR8 stated just as he changed back into Ben.

"Woah who is you white boy and how did you do that " Susie said as she noticed the creature turned into a kid that was her age.

"No the question why your hanging out with that alien black girl" Ben stated back

"I'm not an alien I'm just a fourteen year old kid named Travaughn" Travaughn said in The Prince's voice

_Oh no the aura that changed into the device. He must have go it _Ben thought to himself

"Ok don't panic the device that you are wearing should ware off in about ten minutes" Ben said waving his arms around in away that told them not to panic. The he lifted his arm up to show that he had a device similar.

"Who are you white boy" Susie said in a voice that told her she didn't like Ben or the stories he made up

"Please stop calling my white boy… I am Benjamin Tennyson and I was given the same device just as that person right there… now what is your name"

"Its none of your business how do we know we can trust you or your kins" Susie said

"Why are you so discriminating" Ben asked

"Sorry Ben my sister Susie is learning the history of African-Americans at school and she decided that she wasn't going to like Caucasians anymore from what they did to us so long ago" Travaughn said in The Prince's voice

"Well we can't talk here we have to go somewhere else before we draw too much attention" Ben said wanting to get off the subject

---

"I hope Ben gets back soon its getting dark outside" Gwen said in a worried-voice

From down the street Grandpa Max could see eight people coming towards there RV

"Gwen get back in the RV" he said

Gwen rushed in and shut the door. "Grandpa come on" Gwen shouted. The men came closer and closer

"Ah looky here. What we have? Two crackers that are in the wrong box" said a Latino man with a bat in his hand

"We don't want any trouble guys" Grandpa Max said edging towards his RV door to open it.

"Well then I guess we won't have trouble if you just go along with what we say" said a black guy rapping a chain around his fist

Grandpa Max opened the door and slammed it shut just as the men started to gang up on him.

They couldn't open the door so the broke the windows by throwing stuff at it and spray painted it in there gang writing. "Where you going cracker we have some cheese for you" said another black man holding up a can of yellow paint

Grandpa Max stuck the key in the ignition and started the car "We'll come back for Ben later we have to get out of here… Buckle Up" Grandpa Max said and drove off.

---

There was a loud beeping noise and a flash of red light and where the alien Prince use to stand now stood a young black boy that indeed look around the age of fourteen. "I'm back to normal" Travaughn shouted up and down his block

Travaughn was tall around five foot four and was brown skinned with braides. His sister Susie was a little darker then him and had two pointy tails on the side of her head. Travaughn was wearing blue jeans, white tee shirt, black hat. And red nikes. Susie was wearing a pink dress and a red shirt with some white nikes.

"Didn't I tell you" Ben said smiling

"Well that doesn't mean we still trust you or your kind white boy" Susie said

As Ben studied them both he saw Travaughn had a nice care-free spirit and less discriminating touch about him. But on the other hand Susie had a bully and hardcore discrimination touch about her.

"We have to go tell my Grandpa that I found what had happened with the aura" Ben said and began to head towards where his Grandpa's RV was suppose to have been.

Sorry about any discrimination and I don't mean to offend anyone if you have any problems with what I wrote please email me at also please Review I need to know your ideas on what I need to change and stuff like that and thanks for reading Chapter 1 The Arrival… Chapter 2 may be up in about a week.

-Xroce


End file.
